


Sex Plague: Story of others 2

by BreadGiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Billy Norman, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Harry Norman, Incest, Lisa Norman, M/M, Mindless sex, Multi, Ned Norman, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver
Summary: Another spinoff to the Sex Plague Story by Rikkybaby.Link to Original Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912729/chapters/37093293Summary is the same as my last one. A series of plagues that turns everyone into mindless sex addicts. Enjoy!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. First Plague

Chapter 1: First plague

Billy Norman, 10 years old.

I just turned 10 years old, and we were celebrating my birthday at the community pool we rented out just for it. My 36 year old mother, Lisa, helped organize it, wearing a very modest one-piece swimsuit while talking to the other mothers there. My 39 year old Dad, Ned, was on the other side of the pool area, drinking a few beers and cooking some hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone. There was at least a total of 10 kids at the party, all around my ages and almost double the adults. No one had idea what was about to plague us for years to come.

My 16 year old brother, Harry, gave me an ice cream sandwich after I got out of the pool. As I was munching on it I turn to see my school friend, Wendy, touching herself between her legs. The other girls at my party started doing the same, catching all the mothers off guard. In just seconds my best friend Marco was butt naked and ripping off her swimsuit and started having sex with Wendy. At the time I had no idea what sex was, but the virus made all of us learn real quick. 

I felt a unusual click in my brain and I felt lust for the very first time. My small penis pitched a little tent in my swim trunks, only being 3 inches long when fully hard. Thoughts stopped working in my mind and all I could think about was newfound urges. Mrs. Karen, one of mom's friends who was 35 years old, was fully naked and confronted me causing my ice cream to fall out of my hands. She gently put me on my back and inserted by penis into her vagina, taking my virginity and riding me. I moaned and had my first climax within a minute, filling up her inner walls. My balls began to vibrate, feeling like they were not empty after my first and intense orgasm, but instead felt like they were constantly filling up! The virus that infected the males must have made their sperm count increased times a hundred.

She gets off of me and I had a brief moment to look around at what use to be my birthday party, but was now a sex party. Almost everyone was out of the pool save for just a few who were slowly climbing out and leaving their clothes behind to float on the water. My brother Harry was humping a friend's 38 year old Indian mother on her lay-back chair, sucking her big natural boobs with so much vigor. My dad was balls deep with my school friend Casey on his lap, kissing her passionately as they both moan to have an orgasm. My mom was on her hands and knees, getting humped from behind by my best friend Marco, moaning the loudest at the party as she must've had her first orgasm in years. 

As soon as someone was done having sex with another, they switch to a different partner. We must've spent the rest of the day moving around the community pool area to have our way with each other. Even strangers who weren't there initially showed up to join in, adding numbers to the orgy. By nightfall everyone went in all directions, and I shuffled away from what use to be my 10 year birthday party to commit more sexual acts.

9 days later the plague ended, and I woke up nestled between the breasts of two busty ladies inside a mattress store. I was too tired to feel frighten of waking up in a completely strange location, but the two mothers comforted me very well till they eventually figured out a way to get me home. I was the 2nd to make it home since the previous location I was at wasn't too far, showing up just after my brother who barely had time to take a shower. Mom showed up a few hours later, naked and embarrassed as cum was still leaking out from between her legs. Dad was the last to make it home, not saying a word and immediately hopped in the shower to clean up. For the next few weeks no one talked about what had happen, and it was very awkward for the most part.

Few months passed by and almost every female in the neighborhood was now showing signs of pregnancy, minus a few girls around the ages of 7 to 10. I first learned about abortion when it started to become mandated for everyone below age 16, knowing that it was necessary due to the unexpected event that happened. Mom was clearly pregnant, but she didn't want an abortion after finding out it was going to be a girl, opting to keep it as she always wanted one. I didn't mind at all, as I always wanted a little sibling so I wouldn't be the youngest anymore. 9 months after the incident she gave birth to a little girl and named her Bethany, never knowing who the real father was but that was okay with us.

The plague effected younger males after it passed. I started masturbating as the effects of puberty hit me at a early age, my brother was doing it twice as much as before now. I got caught a lot when mom or dad walked in on me whether I was in the bathroom or in my room. After a week of scolding and trying to get me to stop, they realized it was hopeless and allowed my brother and I to masturbate anywhere and anytime in the house to relieve our urges.

Harry decided to help me out with my urges, introducing me to porn for the first time and explaining all the words, phrases and everything else that was involved with sex. I really enjoyed milf and pawg porn, but there was more child porn on regular porn sites than what my brother was use too. Apparently a lot of security camera footage was uploaded that showed a lot of underage sex, so much that the government stopped cracking down on it and made it legal under certain conditions that it was only during the time the plague was active. I quickly adjusted to the new life style even though my family didn't want to talk about what happened in the recent pass, but it couldn't be avoided when the plague came back a second time...


	2. Second Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plague comes back the second time with a few changes.

Chapter 2: The Plague returns.

Billy: 12 years old

One month pass my 12th birthday and things have been quite different for school. Middle school was so much fun, now that we get to learn sex-ed in it than taking the class in high-school. Usually it would be the scare tactic kind of sex-ed to get us to abstain till marriage, but due to the plague that happened, things have changed for more positive and safer education. Girls were now more confident with their bodies and boys were more positive about puberty changes.

I was walking with my friend Marco around the gym during P.E. and chatting about our favorite types of porn, even commenting on which female we had a crush on and would love to have sex with. Then something weird started happening. All the males in the gym stopped where they stood and immediately took off their clothing and shuffle to the nearest female and started raping them. It seemed the plague was back, but only infecting males this time as all the girls in the gym screamed in fright and started running away. Those being fucked would be infected as well and start moaning with pleasure. Marco and I tried to make a run for the door but the plague finally affected us..

"O-Oh man I feel so HORNY!" Marco starts to drool as he takes off his gym clothes, getting naked myself quickly after feeling the click happen in my head and my ballsack vibrating. Both our cocks have grown ever since the first plague, being 6 inches fully erected respectfully for our age. 

"I-I need pussy!" Was all I can manage to say before my lust clouded my thinking completely. We both went out separate ways, him staying in the gym and pinning down a female classmate and I headed towards the girl's locker room. I wasn't the only male to have that urge lead me there, walking in to spot one of the coaches plowing a 10 year old ebony girl on the bench between the lockers. I smile and walk pass them, going to the showers to see 4 females around my age huddle in the corner. Two of them were naked and the other two had gym clothes on, all shrieking in fear when they saw my horny self approach them. 

The oldest one who was naked, probably about 13 or 14 years old, sacrificed herself and pinned me against the shower wall, yelling at the others to make an escape. My strength barely over-matched hers, and I managed to shove the tip of my dick between her pussy lips and quickly infected her with the plague. She kept me pin but started grinding my cock into her with lustful moans. "Fuck me! FUCK ME! YESS YOUR COCK IS SOOO GOOOOOD!"

I moan and came inside the horny girl, most likely being the first to impregnate her womb successfully. She pulled off of me and we parted ways, both leaving the locker room in search of another partner. I encounter two other girls that were in the showers before, one riding my buddy Marco and the other bouncing on the lap of the 45 year old custodian. I made it to the hallway and find it filled with students and teachers alike fucking on the side and leaving space in the middle. Two of the math teachers, one female and one male, were there blindly fucking their own students. The 36 year old male teacher had a 10 year old black girl bouncing on his lab as he sat up against the lockers. The 45 year old female teacher was laid out on the floor with a 13 year old on top humping away into her. There was a long line of boys behind them, masturbating and waiting for their turn to fill up the teacher.

I shuffled around the school from what seemed like the whole day, fucking and making love to every female that caught my interest. There wasn't a pussy in the whole school that wasn't filled with cum, making sloppy seconds, thirds, and quicker fucks as the extra cum provided better lubricant for that added pleasure. Days began to pass and everything became a sexual haze for me, eventually to wake up from it all after the 7th day.

Thankfully I didn't wake up in a strange location, having still been at the school for the entirety of the plague. I walked home and made it there in just one hour, seeing a few strangers walk out of it. My 38 year old mother and my now 41 year old father were already there, only managing to put on some underwear before starting on cleaning up the house. My 18 year old brother showed up a few hours later, butt naked and his whole lower body covered in cum stains as a big smile was on his face. Thankfully our 1 year old sister was okay, as mom explained how she avoided being infected by the plague for a few days before dad got a hold of her near the last two days.

Weeks pass by and eventually a couple of months, and mom found out she was pregnant again. Not ready for another kid , she took advantage of the free abortion program that was there for every female that was affected by the plague. Harry was bragging to me about all the women and girls he must've impregnated during the plague, wondering how many of our bastard children were going to be born or have been born in the last plague. I didn't get to have sex with that many adults during the second one, so I can't imagine many of the younger females keeping theirs unless they really wanted too. 

The classes at school had fundamentally changed. At first they segregated the boys from the girls for a short while till giving up on it, seeing that students were more adamant about exploring their sexual urges more when they were kept away from each other. So instead our sex-ed classes became more positive, as we were taught a lot about foreplay and how to do it so we could not jump straight to the sex part. Condoms and birth control pills were supplied to the school, which made birth rates drop by a huge amount. 

All in all, after the second plague, my family was generally happier. Mom and Dad were more intimate with each other as their sex drives increased from the two plagues, and the moral rules around the house loosen up even more. Never would I have to close the door when I'm masturbating again, and we could freely walk around the house in our underwear only. Though same can't be said for other families, as a few of my friends still had to follow strict rules and tried to live out a more conservative lifestyle in this changing world.

On one day, my brother took me over to his girlfriend's house for his 19th birthday, their parents going out for dinner but being very cool about their daughter being alone with us. We stayed in the living room for a little bit for the two of them to make out. Harry encourages me not to feel awkward, so I masturbated and watch them. It was weird at first, since we weren't under any of the effects from the plague to get rid of any anxiety or moral restrictions that naturally came with humans, but it only took me an hour to finally relax and enjoy the moment. All three of us went up to her room naked and horny, and I had sex for the first time that wasn't caused by the plague.

My brother's girlfriend gently sucked my dick, while Harry pounded her from behind, eventually switching positions after he came in her. I didn't mind the sloppy seconds as I had already fucked many pussies before that were creamed in my multiple people. We tried a multiple of positions before both of us safely came inside her pussy at the same time. We fist bumped each other and rested for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's warmth. 

It was an easy experience for the rest of the months that would pass, having more knowledge of things and how to prepare for any future outbreaks if they were to occur...


	3. The third plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a couple of years later, the plague returns for a third time.

Chapter 3: The Third Plague.

Billy Norman: 14 years old.

26 months on the dot has passed since the 2nd plague outbreak that turned the entire population of Earth into sex-crazy zombies. The day was just like any other, my entire family was at home watching a movie after breakfast since schools were out for a holiday and mom and dad didn't have to work. I was now almost 15 years old and had an athletic built to my body ever since joining the swim team. I already had 3 girlfriends, since now having multiple partners wasn't frowned upon anymore. One was my age, another 12 and a 9 year old. My brother was 21 years old and was married to his high school girlfriend, still in college and talking about starting a family after he is done getting his degree. Mom was 40 now, with a healthy voluptuous body as the plagues made everyone more self-conscious of their figure and strive people to improve on their physical health. She had our 3 year old little sister Bethany on her lap, who was the happiest little girl I have ever known. 

Dad came inside around ten a.m. and started locking all the doors, telling everyone the drill and goes to find our gas masks to put on. We quickly did as we were told and came back into the living room after putting them on and switch from the movie and to the news. The plague was back for a third time, acting like it did on the 1st occurrence and affecting everyone between the ages 7 and up via airborne. Our little sister was safe so she didn't have to wear a gas mask. We then started gathering all our food and water supplies in the kitchen and made inventory of them, while also double checking the locks and making sure the windows were closed as well.

For the first 3 days it was absolutely boring. All channels on the television stopped airing their programs with the exception of a few news stations that left some of their cameras on. We didn't kept the TV on those channels since everyone at the station was having mindless sex already. I glance through the slits of the window shutters with my brother to see people fucking in the streets and in our yard. A man in his early 30's came up and tried to enter our home, but quickly stop when he realized there was no getting passed the locked door. We drank mostly nutritional milkshakes through the gas mask drinking tube, getting use to only drinking our food instead of eating it right now and leaving the solid stuff for Bethany.

We were able to masturbate at least, but had to do it in private and keep our gas-masks on the whole time which was rather annoying considering it was already hard to breathe without trying to get the edge off. On the 5th day I was practically almost losing my mind and already sick of wearing that stupid gas mask. It really wasn't fair that mom and dad could still manage to have sex with each other while my brother and I had to resort to our hands. On the night of the 5th day, Harry and I were looking out the window of my upstairs room, listening to all the moans and screams of lustful joy.

"I'm getting sick of wearing this mask all day, and my hand hurts from only masturbating." I told Harry, who simply nodded with agreement. We were both in our boxers, though we would not be wearing them for long. "I actually want to get infected by the plague. I like having wild and crazy sex."

"I feel ya, little bro." Harry replied through his gas mask, rubbing the outside of his boxers to form a bulge. He too was feeling too pent up to keep staying unaffected by the plague while everyone else was having fun. "My wife hasn't answered any of my phone calls, so she's probably getting creamed in by so many lucky bastards right now."

"This is the third plague now, and all my friends have had sex already with their family members." I started getting a hard on in my pants just thinking about mom's nude body, my cock being at least 8 inches hard now from the effects of going through the past couple of plagues. "I wanna bang mom so badly..."

"Well you're going to get that wish, little bro." Harry said as he quietly led me to our parents’ room, mom and dad both sleeping with their gas masks on even if it did looked uncomfortable. "Pull of their masks first before yours and just make out with mom till the plague kicks in. It should only take half a minute for the most, maybe less. I'm going to go downstairs and as soon as I hear her moaning, I'll open the door and take mine off."

"What about Bethany? Will she be alright?" I asked, being concerned about our little sister.

"Don't worry, she has plenty of food and water and knows how to take care of herself." My brother replied and took off his boxers to be fully naked, his penis as long as mine. "Besides, she's safe at her age anyway, everyone will ignore her."

"O-Okay." I breathed heavily through my mask and slid my boxers off, carefully stepping through the room and climbing on the bed. Harry gave me a thumbs up and went downstairs to wait for the signal. I had to be very careful and quick about it. First I took a deep breath and took off my gas mask, then took off dad's and mom's thinking I would have at least 10 seconds before they are fully awake. I exhaled and took another deep breath and started making out with my mother, sticking my tongue in her mouth and grinding against her to eventually awake her from slumber. The plague quickly hit me like a truck, causing me to pause as my mind felt that distinctive click from within it and my brother pushed her arms against me in surprise. 

"Billy what on Earth are you-" Was all my mother could say before her face went blank for a few seconds, then she pulled me in to furiously french kiss me as I ripped away her nightgown to expose her trimmed pubic covered pussy and large breasts. I aggressively inserted my shaft inside her and the kiss was broken, causing my mother to moan so loudly it woken up dad, but by then the plague had already infected him. While I was thrusting into her like a wild animal in rut, my dad strips his pajamas off and walks downstairs. By now my brother must've opened the door and took off his mask as well once hearing mom's moaning.

My orgasm felt so intense when I came, shooting the largest load I have ever gave to someone deep inside my mother. In the back of my mind I hope I impregnated her. We kissed deeply one last time before I got out of the bed and headed out of her bedroom, my 26 year old neighbor walking by to climb on the bed and fuck my mother as well. By the time I got downstairs it was already filled with strangers fucking on every chair, table and couch they could find. Their moans and screams of pleasure were music to my ears, and only inhibited the PUG virus to grow stronger within me.

I left the house and made my way to the next-door neighbor's home, going in to see my brother fucking the 40 year old milf and her husband fucking their 9 year old daughter, who was also one of my girlfriends. I waited very briefly for him to cum inside her and finish, climbing on to the couch and seeing lust and love in her eyes when she saw me. We ferociously kissed as I pounded hard into her sloppy pussy, adding my cum inside her after a few short minutes. I was far from done that night.

On the 6th day I was already out of my neighborhood and inside a nearby motel, my face firmly squished into a 40 year old woman's breasts as she rode me on the bed. The door was open, and every other minute someone would walk in with another and find any comfortable spot to fuck on. I can't tell if it was the plague or not that finally made me addicted to sex, but I could care less at that point.

It was all over by the next day, and I was too exhausted to feel sad about it. I woke up on the other side of town, and thankfully the bus program was up and running to get myself and everyone else back to their homes. I snuggled up next to a 50 year old woman during the bus ride, both of us faintly smiling and smelling of sweat and cum. 

After making it back home and eventually the rest of my family did as well, none of us bothered to put on any clothes. All we did was wash up and rested, eventually telling our stories later. I confessed to mom that I fucked her and caused the whole house hold to become infected by the plague, but she wasn't angry one bit. The third experience of it brought the family even closer now. For here on out, I was able to have sex with her anytime I wanted, except it felt more like passionate love making than just pure lust driven fucking. 

After 9 months passed everyone started having their babies around days from each other. Luckily, my mother Lisa was on the pill when I fucked her, and didn't get pregnant by the time the plague wore off, however, my brother's wife gave birth to a baby that was a different skin color than him, but he wasn't bent out of shape about it one bit. By now my mother and I were constantly fucking almost every day, and soon dad was getting a bit jealous since my cock was bigger than his. We talked it over during a family conversation one night and he agreed to be okay with it all, but wanted to get little Bethany a head start on the sexual experience when she was a bit older. Incest was now just a common thing among every house hold now, conservative lifestyles were pretty much gone at this point.

My brother Harry was doing very well for himself after graduating college. He moved over to the city where the laws were way more relaxed on the new normal now, and started his own porn business. He even said I can work for him one day when I get done with high school. Being a porn star right after high school didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

But we weren't expecting another plague to hit after this one, let alone the changes it would bring with it...


	4. 4th plague, stronger than ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few years of no sex-plagues, it returns with the biggest changes of all...

Chapter 4: Fourth Plague, Present time.

Billy: 18 Years Old.

I was 18 years old now, and celebrating my last day of High School with all of my friends. We all finish our final tests and class work, and graduation day was only next week, so we got to spend the whole day in and out of school hanging out with each other for one more time. I never would imagine being one of the most popular guys in school, but thanks to the plagues and the effects it had on everyone and including me, every female was head over heels for me.

I didn't even bother having girlfriend's anymore since I was having sex with so many, even the teachers were admiring me to where I got to bang a few of them after school hours. By now Every boy had has sex with every girl in school, and vice versa. Another great thing about these plagues is that almost everyone was in shape, or at least attractive body wise.

My best friend Marco and I were hanging out in the auditorium with a few other male friends and a few females to accompany us, cheering from the front row as two 16 year old girls who were doing a playful strip tease on the stage.

"Man this is a good way to end the School year for good!" Marco comments as he rubs the outside of his pants to feel a bulge growing, our buddy Steve and Tyler doing the same thing.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start off my porn career!" I reply, feeling very optimistic about my near future. I turn to look back at the strip teasing girls to see them making out with each other very passionately and fingering one another. "Wow, now that's new!"

"So hot..." Steve starts staking his clothes off, getting a laugh out of Tyler before he started doing the same.  
"Everyone is getting horny fast, huh Marco?" I said and look back over to my best friend, watching him pulling out his 7 inch cock and started stroking it as his eyes got glassy. “Oh God your cock looks so hot, Marco…I want to..I’m gonna..”

It was all in one motion, my head moving down to his lap and immediately engulfing half his cock into my mouth and I start sucking like a pro. I never had a gay thought in my life, let alone any homosexual tendencies for any male I know, but it became clear what was really going on. The plague was back, and this time it removed all sexual orientations from people. Guess it explains why the two girls on the stage were very into having sex with one another, and quickly I start hearing Steve and Tyler moaning and stroking each other’s cocks.

“Oh Billy that feels so good…” Marco breathes out a moan as both girls on the stage begin to orgasm, their loud shrieks of pleasure attracting more people to walk into the auditorium for more mindless fucking. I didn’t care what was going on around me right now, as I couldn’t stop sucking my best friend’s shaft. Holy hell it tastes so good too! “I’m cummiinngg!”

I took a mouthful of semen as Marco shot his load into my mouth, the taste was very salty but the plague made me enjoy it ten times more. I quickly swallow every last drop and gave the tip one good slurp before popping my mouth from it, and both of us quickly rip off our own clothes. Since I never had a chance to cum yet, my 8 inch cock was throbbing so hard it squirted precum. Marco turns himself around and leans against the seat on all fours, showing his ass to me. I shove my cock slowly into his asshole until it was all the way in, making Marco moan louder than everyone else in the big room as our noises echo away.

As I pound away like a horny dog into my best friend, my glazed eyes look around in the auditorium. Steve and Tyler were 69ing each other on the ground next to us, and the two 16 year old girls on the stage were now being fucked by two of our male classmates, while they themselves were being fucked from behind by more male classmates. The 36 year old male history teacher was around, bouncing a 7th grade boy on his cock in the row behind us. God it was all amazing, the plague creating mindless sex orgies with even less sexual boundaries. 

I groan loudly and shoot a heavy load into Marco’s asshole, filling it up and pulling out with much ease do to the large amount of cum lubing it up. Steve and Tyler were done fucking each other and went to have their way with my best friend, and I left the auditorium to look for any hole to fill, letting my sub conscious desires lead me away.

Part 2: Lisa, 43 years old.

I type away on my computer while the whole office felt like a busy day, adjusting my short dress skirt and smiling at every coworker that pass by my desk. It was a lot more friendly in the office these days, and every female employee dressed like a slutty secretary. The sexual tension in the work place was so tense that the roof of the building was designated as the "relief area". There was no shame in using it to unwind and get rid of that work stress these days, I myself went up there two or three times when I needed a cock to satisfy my lust. It works well, and team cohesion has been skyrocketing.

I finish up the remaining work reports before getting up from my desk and making my way towards the break room for some more coffee. I notice my coworker Gina standing over the table with her back turn towards me. It was very obvious she was fingering herself through her skirt, but something about it seem rather strange. "Gina if you want to relieve your urges, you can go to the top floor.."

She turns towards me and I notice what was wrong. Her eyes were very glazed and she was drooling all over herself. "Gina are you okay-" I didn't had time to finish my sentence as she lunges at me, hugging me with a tight grip as I felt her lips connect to mine and feeling her tongue push into my mouth. I never had sexual feelings for a woman at all, and I try my best to push her away. It was too late till I realize what was wrong with my coworker as I felt that distinctive click go off in my head. The plague infected me, and I literally felt my lust skyrocket and my sexual morals go away . 

I make out back at Gina ferociously while we both tear each other's clothing away. In just a minute both of our nude bodies grind against one another while our fingers insert themselves in our wet snatches. We were both completely oblivious for that moment as the whole office building turn into a sex den, with people outside the work force coming in from the bottom floor. The whole place was just filled with loud moaning and dirty talk.

"OHH GINAAA!" I cry out during my first orgasm of the plague, hearing her moan out my name as well as she rides out her own orgasm. After that intense moment we quickly part ways for another partner to fuck. I walk into the next room to see my muscular black co-worker pounding into the asshole of our skinny white co-worker Gary. I walk up and got on my knees to shove my face between those black ass cheeks and start licking his anus. That feeling instantly made him cum inside Gary's asshole, and I knew it would be my turn next.

He gently lifted me up with his strong, muscular arms and set me up on a desk. I spread my legs wide and moan as every inch of his 12 inch cock pushes inside with ease. It was the best cock I have ever felt inside me to date, way better than my husband's average 5 incher. After only 4 thrusts I was already having another climax, it was that amazing. Soon everything started to feel hazy, and my mind went into a mindless lust...

Part 3: Ned, 46 years old.

"Your dress looks very lovely, little Beth," I said to my sweet 6 year old daughter before kissing her on the cheek and standing up, looking around to see all her classmates having a good time on their field trip to the museum. I volunteer to chaperone them, happily of course because I just love being around them. 

We were just about done as we made our way to the last exhibit of the building, the one showing early humans and their caveman cousins. As the teacher gave a simple explanation of the exhibit, I look around the group of school children and notice something that was very off. Two of the boys, one black kid and a Hispanic kid, were at the back of the group with both their pants down giving each other hand-jobs. I quickly walk over to them and try to pull them a part, but one of them makes a grab in an attempt to pull down my pants but I pull away.

That's when I heard the teacher scream, turning my attention quickly to see some of the students in front of her stripping naked and beginning to have sex. It was all happening very quickly, almost every first grader on the field trip were turned into mindless sex addicts. The plague was back stronger than ever, different and catching us completely off-guard. 

My first instinct was to make sure Bethany was safe, so I quickly move through the orgy of 1st graders to get her. I was too late however, her dress already off as I saw her give a blowjob to one of her classmates. I quickly scoop her up and ran towards the teacher to get out of here, but it was also too late for her as four 7 year old boys began to grope and rape her. 

Bethany struggle to kiss my as I hold her in my arms, desperately trying to get to a safe spot from everyone. My head was becoming dizzy, causing me to trip and land on my back so I didn't land on my daughter. She quickly took the advantage and kiss me full on the lips, feeling her tongue enter my mouth. I knew then it was too late to fight back, so I return with much vigor as the virus rushes to turn me into a sex zombie like everyone else. My little angel helps me take off my pants and underwear as I threw off my shirt, and in matter of seconds my 4 inch erect cock was deep inside her waiting cunny.

"Daddy yeeesss!" She moans at the top of her lungs, finally getting to fuck me for the first time after all the foreplay I taught her till now. The feeling was too incredible, fucking my 6 year old daughter was the best thing in the world at that moment. The pleasure was too much and I quickly came inside her tight pussy walls after a minute of her riding me, watching my cum flood out when she pulls herself off my cock.

I wasn't satisfied, I need more sex. I walk back to the orgy of 1st graders and pick me out a 6 year old boy who just finish having his first orgasm inside the ass of one of his male classmates. I grab his little head and shove my cock into his eager mouth, letting the young boy suck my dick like a eager slut as if he done it many times. I felt a tongue slip pass my asscheeks and glance around to see one of the girl students rimming me. It felt too good, and I came near instant and shot my load down the boy's throat. 

We all went around switching partners as more strangers gather into the building to join the fucking as well, becoming entice in the pure lust of it all...

Part 4: Harry, 23 years old.

"Honey, come quick!" I heard my wife call me into the living room of our 2 bedroom apartment, running over to her after placing down some camera equipment for my soon to be porno business. 

"What's wrong, Kate?" I ask when coming into the room, seeing her stare out the window and looking down at the parking lot below us.

"I think it's happening again." She replies, and points to people spread out all over the place fucking each other. My eyes examine each one of them with curiosity and lust. There was a 16 year old girl who was blowing to other teens at the same time, and the boys were kissing each other while receiving the best blowjobs of their lives. A man in his 50's was pounding into a feminine looking boy while a 8 year old girl eats out a elderly woman.

"Damn this is going to ruin my business plans." I said shaking my head, but went back to grab a camera anyway. "Might as well film this till it blows over. I'm gonna have to think of a new business idea. Cause after this, everyone won't need porn anymore."

"I think I may have an idea," Kate helps set up a tripod for the camera, letting me put the camera on and start recording from the window. "We'll have to sell all the equipment back, but we should have enough money for a office building at least."

"Well I'm all ears, babe." I said while rubbing the outside of my gym shorts, watching the sex below us. My eyes stayed on a pair of 12 year olds making love on the back of a truck, eventually slipping down my shorts and boxers to start stroking my length. Kate wasn't hesitating on the moment either, and took off her clothes to rub her pussy.

"Just think, people are going to be more sexually liberated after this." She said and lets out a soft moan, her eyes gazing down at a 6 year old boy getting a blowjob from a older teenage boy. "They'll be fucking even more and porn won't be necessary to get your rocks off. Why not just offer a service to help people with their sexual urges when others around them are too tired to do it?"

"So kind of like a escort service?" I ask, intrigued by the idea but was wondering where she was going with it.

"Kinda, but more professional." Kate adds, turning the camera off and putting it to the side. "This is a waste of time. But anyway, people can call us to have someone come over and satisfy their needs for a generous price. I'm sure the laws here will change soon and allow that kind of work, and we can hire people of all ages too!"

"Ahh, now I'm starting to like it." I stroke my cock at a faster pace, only stopping when my wife move my hand away to start stroking it herself. "I can talk to the Governor of the state and see what he thinks of it to get the laws pass quicker."

"It'll be ten times more successful than a porno, business." Kate said and deeply kisses me, our tongues twirling over each other's before our lips part ways. "We can get ahead of any other competition and rule the market."

"You're such a genius babe, I love you so much." I smile back at her and glance at our bedroom. "Do you want to have some fun by ourselves for a day or two? Halfway through this plague we can join everyone else and our son will be okay."

"Mmmm I was hoping we could get him involved early," She replies and licks her lips, making me raise my eyebrows with curiosity but intrigued.

"You're such a naughty woman. I love you so much." I kiss her one last time before we both proceeded to our son's bedroom, horny as hell and eager for what the future awaits...

Part 5: Billy, 18 years old.

I think it has been 5 days since the plague broke out, or maybe six. It's hard to keep count when you're constantly fucking anyone with a hole now.Either way, I was no longer at my high school. I was now at the nearby middle school riding a 13 year old boy's cock, while a 13 year old girl rides mine. I was in pure bliss, this plague wasn't a curse on the world anymore, but a gift.

"I'm gonna cum! Ooohhh so tight!" The teenage boy moans and starts shooting a huge load into my asshole, causing me to go over the edge as well and have my own climax.

"Yess! Yess! I want to be pregnant!" The teenage girl riding me screams out as I fill her pussy with my own huge load, though it was just added to the sloppiness of other cum that was already there. After a intense minute of cumming, we all parted from each other and went to find new partners. All around me was people of all ages having the sexfest of their lives. A middle age man was getting a rimjob by a 12 year old boy while he sucks on a small cock of another, all three covered in cum and sweat from the past days of fucking. A 40 year old asian teacher was getting penetrated by a middle school student and a 20 year old man at the same time, her pussy taking in both cocks with ease from all the lubrication of her juices and added cum. 

My attention turns towards a 11 year old girl who just finish getting her pussy eating out by another one her age, walking up and laying down with her to force my tongue into her mouth. She welcomes it lustfully, her hands stroking my big cock till I position myself over her and insert half my length into her waiting cunt. While I hump into her, the other girl starting licking the cum that was leaking from my asshole, only adding to the extreme amount of pleasure I was feeling and cumming hard into her, shooting thick ropes of semen as if my balls were still full and never deplenish.

I lay down on my back to have multiple middle schoolers pile on and near me, getting into another orgy as no one seem tired yet. I can easily tell I will be here for the rest of the plague's duration.

Part 6: Lisa, 43 years old.

I felt like I was in heaven right now, it was too much to even have a stable thought at this point with all the pleasure I was feeling. I wasn't at my work place anymore, but now at the town's Juvenile Detention Center. 6 black teenagers between the age of 13 to 16 were gang-banging me in all holes. Two cocks in my pussy, one in my asshole, and two small black cocks in my mouth while my hands were pumping on two meaty shafts. I love it, I love every second of it. 

All the black teens that were fucking me start cumming at the same time, all my holes and mouth being filled with salty, delicious semen as my hands were coated with them. They exit all my holes and start fucking each other, leaving me to get up on wobbly legs in search of another cock to fuck, or another pussy to lick. It was an all boys juvenile center, so the option for pussy was very limited besides the few females that came with me during the previous days.

Each cell I pass by had their own sexual activities going on in them. A security guard was sitting on the bunk while sucking on a Hispanic teen's thick but small penis, while another Hispanic teen rides the man's long cock. In another cell was two white teenagers spit-roasting a elderly woman, both of them leaning closer over her to stick their tongues out for each other to lick. My eyes caught the last cell in the block where a security guard was balls deep in a 5 year old boy, going through the open door and getting on my knees to suck the little boy's cock. 

They both moan as their climaxes came quickly, filling my stomach with more cum as I eagerly gulp down the boy's seed once it fills my mouth. I was far from done with this place. I will not leave until I fuck every single person that is here...

Part 7: Ned, 46 years old.

I lost track of the days now, and no longer knew where my 6 year old daughter was at. I didn't care, the only thing on my mind was sex and nothing but sex. My surroundings was inside the local superstore, the moans and profanity of fucking was all that could be heard. I pass by a couple who were having their own orgy with their 10 year old children, their childish moans and cursing only fueled by desire to fuck even more. The one thing I can be bless about this plague is realizing more love for kids.

As I turn around the corner and come into another aisle, I notice my son and his wife having their way with a 3 year old girl. Kate was laid back as the girl's face was aggressively eating her pussy out, while Harry had his whole length inside the little child. She didn't seem to be in any pain, the plague enhancing the capabilities of children being able to take in bigger cocks without any health problems.

I call out to my son as I shuffle my way down the aisle, he looks up with lust glazed eyes and a faint grin. He welcomes me by wrapping his lips around my cock, sucking like a slut and taking every inch with ease since I wasn't big down there. We all came in unison a few minutes later, switching with each other as I insert myself into the 3 year old's sloppy slit, while Harry and Kate knock over some cans while banging her against the shelves. 

We all climax again and walk away to find a new partner, never feeling tired from the days of fucking that were behind us...

Part 8: Billy, 18 years old.

The 4th plague finally ends, and the whole world woke up exhausted in the afterglow. I was laying on top of a stripper at the local strip club, smothering my face against her huge sweaty breasts while she desperately tries to get my cock erect again. It wasn't going to happen, I was too flaccid and tired to continued fucking, my balls feeling completely empty now.

Emergency systems immediately activated to provide transportation and recovery services for everyone in our town and city, making it a lot easier to get back home without any hassle. I came home on the same bus my mom and little sister were on, holding hands with both of them as we made our way off and back into the house. All three of us went to the master bedroom for some more sleep till dad came home a few hours later to join us. After this plague I feel like our family was more closer than ever, as well as other families too. Depression and anger around the world drop drastically, and a month later after the pregnancies started to show, world peace was official. Mom had a little black girl after she gave birth, and little Bethany gave surprisingly gave birth to dad's child. There was no telling how many children were mine in the surrounding area, but it must be a lot.

The law changes that came soon made everyone even more happy than ever. A law passed removing the age of consent entirely, and that anyone underage can marry without parents consent. There was no limit on how many people you can marry, if they wanted too. I went and married a 12 year old neighbor girl, her parents perfectly okay with their daughter hitching with a 19 year old as their 8 year old son was soon married to a 25 year old man. 

A few more laws were passed as well. One law was public nudity was now excepted, which was perfectly okay now that that everyone was more attractive looking and not obese due to years of improving their personal health just for sex. Multiple designated areas sprung up all over the place for people to fuck in if they wish to do so in public, just so traffic and daily life won't be too interrupted by people having sexual fun in the middle of the street or a park.

I wasn't too bummed out about my future porn star career not coming true due to the nature of things now, but I was really excited for my new career for my brother's business. The company was called Sexual Relief Services, and our job would be to help people with sexual relief when they can't rely on others around them to satisfy their needs. The aftermath of the 4th plague made people more horny than ever, but not everyone had the stamina like they did when they were afflicted, so they need someone to help with the lust. Our services would provide workers of all ages, as another law that was passed was the abolishment of child labor laws for sex jobs.

Mom and Dad made it official to have a open relationship now, which was for the best given what has happen over the years. Mom really love having black cocks in her, so she always invited black men over to let dad watch them fuck her. Dad on the other hand embrace his sexual desires for underage females, making our little sister his personal slut as well as a few of her friends.

Our futures could never be brighter, realizing a while ago that these sex plagues were the best thing to happen to humanity.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Sex plague: Story of others 2.

Epilogue, 2 years later.

"Sexual Relief Services, how may we pleasure you today?" I heard Kate answer the phone as she sat at the front desk, getting her pussy eating out by her 4 year old son. I was sitting on one of the waiting chairs in the lobby, cuddling my 14 year old pregnant wife in my arms. She was more than happy to work for our company, even if she was 6 months pregnant with our 2nd child. "Okay we'll have someone come right away."

"Another job for us?" I ask Kate before giving my wife a kiss on the lips, letting her get off my lap and go back into my office to masturbate.

"Just for you today." Kate answers back and moans a few seconds later after having an orgasm from her son eating her out. "Mrs. Teller wants someone to satisfy her teenage children, and they're addicted to big cocks so you're perfect for this one."

"Awesome, I'll be on my way." I said, getting up and walking out the door butt naked. It was rather humorous wearing clothes these days, everyone in the whole country now becoming full fledged nudists with lots of pride and no shame.

After a 20 minute car ride, I made it to the house of my client, stepping up to the front door to be greeted by the busty 40 year old Mrs. Teller. Her beautiful naked body was already arousing me, which helps for my job I have to do today.

"Hello Billy!" She greets me with a big hug and a deep kiss, fondling my cock and balls as we made out and grope each other for a couple of minutes before stopping. "The twins are upstairs playing with each other. Their father is out on work and I'm too busy with house chores to satisfy their needs at the moment. I'll have your payment ready after you are finish with them."

"No problem at all, Mrs. T," I smile and made my way to the stairs, before she stops me to speak one last time.

"Oh and would you be a dear and please impregnate them for me?" She asks as she fingers herself from just the thought of her 13 year old daughters getting pregnant. "I've been wanting grand-kids for a while. They had abortions every time they got knocked up and now I'm ready for them."

"That will be my ultimate pleasure." I reply with a grin, and proceed up the stairs and to the girls' room. I open the door to see the black hair twin girls 69ing each other on the bed. "Sexual Relief Services. Here to help you out, young ladies."

"Oh please fuck us!" One twin turns to lay on her back and spread her legs wide in the air.

"Fuck that's a big cock! Fuck me first!" The other twin starts fingering herself at a fast pace

I didn't want to waste anymore time waiting, so I hop on the bed and insert my 8 inch wood into the one on her back. She screams in pleasure after the first two thrusts, her twin sister coming up next to me to start making out like a long lost lover. I piston into the teenager for about 30 minutes before cumming deep into her pussy, and start fucking the other twin after a few minutes of foreplay.

Once I was done, I left the room with two cum-filled teens laying on the bed cuddling each other. I go back to the living room to see my payment in cash on the counter. A honest days fuck for three hundred dollars was a sweet deal, confident people equals a confident economy.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Teller and I offer her to give me a blowjob free of charge. She was very happy to do it, loving the taste of her daughters juices and my cum on my cock. I finish in a few minutes and french kiss her, my cum tasting amazing when the milf exchange it into my mouth.

I happily swallowed and gave her ass a good smack before walking out the door and driving back to the work office. My life from here on out was going to be as awesome as this, and I had never been to more happy for the future of our world.


End file.
